medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sonofapollo/Faceclaim FAQs
Hi all! Introduction Firstly, welcome (or welcome back) to the Medieval Hogwarts RP wiki! On behalf of our very small current administrative team, I'm very excited to see where we take the wiki :) Just a quick introduction to the roles of myself and Kib as the admin team: *There are no defined 'Departments'. This is because the wiki is still in it's baby stages and therefore attempting to compartmentalise (when there isn't much to compartmentalise) creates paperwork for paperwork's sake. (Metaphorically speaking, for there is no literal paperwork). The administration team will collaborate and work together on all tasks as one cohesive unit. This being said, between the two of us, there will be two loose spheres of influence. *I will handle the OOC aspects of the wiki. If you have any questions to do with policies, rules, regulations, affiliations or administration, I'm your guy. Largely I'll handle the PR, too so I will deal with ensuring there are no teething problems during the setup of the wiki. *Kib will handle the IC aspects of the wiki. This means that she's in charge of school events, expansions within the wider wiki-sphere and so on. If you have questions regarding IC problems such as exotic characters, species, shops, locations and classes, your first point of contact will be Kib. *Any questions? Feel free to Owl either myself or Kib. This is the first official blog post of the wiki, underlining some rules and regulations (along with frequently asked questions) to do with the model system at MHRP. Faceclaims - FAQ's So you've made it to the wiki, you have some cool character ideas - but how are you gonna find a model for your baby? Not to worry, I have it all covered here (hopefully). Does my model have ''to be in period costume? ''Does the Pope shit in the woods? For all intents and purposes, yes. It ensures a better, more believable RP. Also, they look really good. The authenticity of the wiki sort of depends on it. Okay, but where can I find models in costume? Think about the TV shows and Films a la game of thrones. If not, I prefer to use faceclaim directories, the most helpful and comprehensive being this one here. Just remember, they're not all quite ''appropriate for the time period, but mainly all good. I can't find one for the correct time period! Help? Calm down, don't worry! We're open to leeway and as long as they look like they're in the right time period, we're okay. This isn't a History Exam. What's the Claimed Model List? That's this ole' thing here . It's basically a way for you to reserve any future faceclaims for characters that you intend to make. We expect you to check it before you make a character, so you know whether your chosen faceclaim is available. Better yet, use it to save yourself the risk of someone snagging your ideal model. Sounds cool. How many models can I put on there? The general rule of thumb is don't be a dick. But since that is an unquantifiable answer, the official policy will be to reserve no more than '''five '''faceclaims at any given point. What? But I've got more than 5 reserved? We're not monsters. That's why we're offering a 7-day grace period from this day (i.e. until Saturday 28th July 2018) for you to whittle it down to five. But as the above answer suggests, don't be a dick. If you ''can ''get it lower sooner than the 28th, please do. How long are models reserved for on the list? Four weeks, (aka a month) from the first point of reservation. This is the only way it can remain fair. Are there any models I can't use as a faceclaim? No porn. No actors/actresses/people to do with HP in real life. Non-period faceclaims. Is there anything else I should be aware of when using images? Yes, actually. Make sure you've read the image policy. This will save some awkward conversations. Wow, that was a really helpful guide! Please leave all FAQ's in question form only. But thank you, I appreciate the recognition. Tl;dr? Read the '''goddamn' FAQs, I didn't write them for myself. Also remember to message if you have any questions. If you have any other FAQs, leave them in the comments below! Happy roleplaying! Sonofapollo Owl Me 20:52, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Site administration Category:Administration Blogs